The Beats of Our Hearts
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby have fallen in love. Everyone in the house knows but Benson, whom they can't tell, knowing he won't take it well. When he finds out, a series of new events follow. Their love only grows stronger. The two lovers must face life together, and try to maintain their relationship while juggling their jobs, drama, and maybe something new. [Human AU] Full summary inside.


**The Beats of Our Hearts**

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby have fallen deeply in love. Everyone in the house is aware except for Benson, who they are afraid to tell, knowing he wouldn't take it well. When he finds out, a series of new events follow. Their love only grows stronger with time. Now the two young adults must face life together, and try to maintain their relationship, while juggling their jobs, drama, and maybe even something new. Humanized AU. Basically, their love story.

* * *

Hello! I love Morby, so I decided to make my first fanfiction about them. Basically, the storyline is their love story developing over time. It's obvious yaoi. They're humans in this story. The other couples include Muscleman x Starla, Margaret x OC, and Thomas x Eileen later on. The story will be dramatic, and **the rating WILL change later on to M.** So for now it is rated T, so everyone who wants to be able to read the story and follow along and such will be able to do so now. I hope you enjoy the story, it's going to be so cute and fluffy! You'll love it. It's almost like one of the cute, family-type stories, once it develops. **Please follow, favorite, and review! :)**

* * *

**1: A New Start**

* * *

"Fast." Rigby whispered as he listened closely to the beat of my heart. My pale arms were draped loosely around his back, and he was curled up on top of me as usual. His warmth, and the feeling of his legs brushing up against mine, made me feel like I could never be left without him. "Your heart is beating so fast right now, dude." Rigby continued, before he grinned and nuzzled himself against me. He paused for a moment, then sat up slightly and placed his small hands firmly on the mattress. He pushed himself forward so that we were face to face, so close that the tips of our noses touching softly. We looked into each other's gaze, his auburn eyes glistening as the moonlight from the window hit them. I could feel his breath against my mouth before he placed a gentle kiss to my lips.

His body slumped down on top of mine, and I grabbed his waist, pulling him into a slightly deeper open-mouthed kiss. I trailed my hands down to his hips, squeezing them, then stopping when I heard the alarm clock start beeping. "Shit." I grumbled, slamming the back of my hand over the snooze button. Rigby chuckled quietly, and sighed softly as he pulled me back into the kiss. We began to make out, one of our favorite things to do. We lost track of time, until Benson slammed the door open. "What the- What the fuck!?" he screamed, flicking the light switch up. Rigby and I pulled apart quickly, and Rigby rolled to the other side of the bed, his eyes wide with worry.

Benson barged into the room and maneuvered through the mess of dirty clothing and trash on the floor. He grabbed the thin blanket and tore it off of the bed. We were both still in our pajama pants, to his surprise. "You two did things in here, didn't you? You thought you were being clever by keeping your fucking pants on and hiding under a blanket! Get the fuck up!" Benson yelled, staring at us angrily. My mouth dropped open in shock. He had never been this aggressive towards his workers. He grabbed Rigby's arm and pulled him off of the bed roughly, causing him to fall to the hardwood floor below. "What the hell is your problem!?" I growled, standing up on the bed and giving Benson a death glare for touching my boyfriend.

Rigby sat up and frowned, backing up against the wall and rubbing his shoulder. "I've fucking had it with you two! You never pay rent, you never work, you don't even help pitch in money for the god damn bills! Get the fuck out!" he shouted, grabbing the lamp from the bedside table and slinging it at the wall. Glass shattered everywhere, and Rigby frowned and cowered slightly, covering his head with his hands. "Dude, fucking stop!" I demanded, jumping off of the bed and sprinting to Rigby's side.

Benson had apparently hit his mental capacity limit when it came to Rigby and I, and snapped. Rigby let out a fearful yelp as Benson manhandled the bedside table and threw it at us. I shielded Rigby with my own body, knowing damn good and well what he was going to do. I was lucky that the wooden table had broken as it hit the wall above us. The scraps landed all over Rigby and I, and I felt Bensons hands wrap around my neck. I began to cough and gasp for air. My vision got blurry, and I struggled to fight back. Benson slammed my body against the wall so hard, It left a big crack in the drywall.

I felt myself being released, and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as I hyperventilated, trying to catch my breath before I passed out. I recognized the feeling Rigby's hand as he gently stroked my cheek. I couldn't make out any words being said around me, but I just knew Rigby was by my side. Finally, my hearing and vision adjusted again. I looked up at the paramedics, and at Rigby. Rigby let out a sigh of relief as he hugged me tightly. "Are you okay dude?" he questioned, squeezing me tightly.

"I'm okay everyone. But what really happened?" I asked, looking around the room. I saw Muscle Man, Skips, and High-Five Ghost behind the police, who were handcuffing Benson, who had been given an injection to calm him down. "He started choking you, then Skips and Muscle Man pulled him away from you, and High-Five called the police." Rigby explained, his words coming out rather fast and hard to understand, but I still made them out nonetheless.

The paramedics and police began to file out the door, and I sighed deeply, leaning back against the wall and letting out a tired grunt. "That was fucking crazy!" Muscle Man exclaimed, pushing his hair out of his face. Rigby and High-Five nodded, then we all turned our heads to Skips as he began to speak. "I guess Pops will be running the park since Benson will be in prison." Skips stated, crossing his muscular arms and turning his head to look out the cracked window.

"I don't even want to be in this house anymore." Rigby whined, pushing his chocolate brown bangs back with his fingers. "We should get a place of our own. I don't have the money for it though." I suggested, then I let out a silent breath and pushed myself up into a more comfortable sitting position. Muscle Man's face seemed to light up, as if he had thought of something. "In the trailer park, my cousin moved out and gave the papers of his trailer to me. You guys could move in and not have to pay rent." he proclaimed, nodding reassuringly towards us. "A mobile home..." Rigby mumbled to himself, as if he was in a state of deep thought. "What do you think Mordecai?" he questioned, turning his head to face me and make eye contact. I nodded slowly and smiled. "Sure. That'll work. When can we move in?"

* * *

**3 Weeks Later... (OUT OF MORDECAI'S POINT OF VIEW)**

* * *

The boyfriends had moved into their cozy little mobile home. Pops had raised their salary after the Benson incident, so they now had a little bit of extra money. This particular evening, Rigby had ran out to grab groceries, and Mordecai had a surprise for him. He had ordered Rigby's favorite: Pizza. He had set up their gaming system, and even got them both cold sodas to drink, and a bowl of Doritos on the side. He had draped a fluffy blanket over the couch, and put down some soft pillows, in case they needed to get "comfortable".

He smiled and nodded at his successful work, then he heard the door open and hit the back of the wall. Rigby stepped inside with two bags of groceries. He smiled sheepishly when he looked into the living area. He placed the plastic bags full of food on the counters in the kitchen, then retreated to see Mordecai. "Hey." Mordecai said, grinning towards his boyfriend. Rigby blushed as he sat down on the soft sofa, and slowly he moved his hands onto his lap, waiting for Mordecai to take a seat beside of him. The blue-haired boy plopped himself down onto the sofa and let out a relaxed sigh.

Rigby took Mordecai's hands gently and looked into his eyes, slowly leaning closer. Mordecai squeezed Rigby's hands softly and pressed their lips together again, starting this time with an open mouthed kiss. Rigby manuevered himself onto Mordecai's lap, draping his arms around his lover's neck, and deepening the kiss slightly. Mordecai trailed his hands down Rigby's back, stopping to curl his fingers around his hips. Mordecai moaned quietly into the kiss, tilting his head to the side slightly to allow more movement for Rigby.

"If you're gonna make out and shit, at least shut the door!" Muscle Man yelled as he stopped in the door way, High-Five peeking into the trailer from behind his friend. "Dude, what? Get out!" Mordecai growled as he pulled away from his boyfriend. "Just came to tell you the news about Benson. Cops called, said he'd be in jail for about two years for all the shit he had been doing to you guys." Muscle Man explained, crossing his arms. "Two years?" Rigby's eyes widened as he squeaked out the two words, and he released Mordecai's hands so he could shift himself into a better position to listen.

"Yeah. Two years in the slammer. The dude has gone like, batshit crazy. The police said the whole way there he was talking about killing you guys or whatever when he gets out." Muscle Man chuckled a little, High-Five laughing slightly behind him. "Yeah right." Mordecai mumbled, rolling his eyes and leaning back calmly. Rigby gulped and sighed, curling up in the corner of the sofa and trying to assure everyone he was calm by doing a fake smile. He actually felt a bit dreadful. He was so easily intimidated. He let out a huff, and waited for someone to say something.

"Yep. Oh hey, it's Thomas! Hey Thomas! C'mere!" Muscle Man yelled loudly, patiently waiting for the tall blonde man to run over. Thomas took in a deep breath before smiling as he stepped inside of the trailer. "Hi everyone, what's up?" he stated, then frowned as Muscle man ruffled his hair roughly, making it stick up wildly on top of his head. "Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Mordecai questioned, then rolled his eyes as the three other men dug into the pizza box and took a few slices. "Nope. I think we need to find ol' Thomas here a woman though." Muscle Man smirked and elbowed the blonde, who simply shrugged as he took a bite of the pizza.

"I don't really care, honestly. I'm happy single, but a girlfriend would be cool too I guess." Thomas blabbered with a mouth full of pizza. High-Five laughed quietly as he took a small bite of his pizza, then turned to look at Muscle Man as he began to speak. "Hey Riggs, what about that Eileen chick, she's single right?" Muscle Man was spitting bits of pizza out as he talked with his mouth full, and Rigby's eyes widened for a brief second. "Yeah dude, she's single. And stop spitting pizza on the carpet!" Rigby ordered, crossing his skinny arms.

"Sorry. We'll have to hook them up on a blind date!" Muscle Man winked towards Thomas, who simply raised an eyebrow. "It's not really a blind date if you know about the other person though." he murmured, tossing his pizza crust in the trash can beside of the television stand. "Just shut up and get ready, man. Rigby, you call that Eileen chick. He's got a hot date tonight! Woot woot!" Muscle man cheered and laughed as he grabbed Thomas's arm and dragged him out, High-Five Ghost skipping along behind as usual. He shut the door as they exited, isolating the two lovers again.

"Now where were we..." Mordecai snickered as he pulled Rigby back into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Omg! It's amazing. :) Please be kind and follow if you want to keep up with the story. Favorite as well please. And pretty please make sure to leave your opinions and thoughts, good or bad, in a review, so I can update or improve my writing! Love to all my readers! :) Make sure to follow, favorite, and review! Bye until next chapter!**


End file.
